Cazadores y Vampiros!
by Aka Uchiha
Summary: Resumen: Enemigos desde tiempos remotos, eso ha sido su relación, hasta que todo cambia cuando nuevos personajes aparezcan, podrá un cazador que desprecia a los vampiros enamorarse de una de ellos?
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primera historia, al menos subida en un lugar _ , es un crossover de naruto y vampire knight, quise hacer un pequeño experimento y ver como va jeje, espero que les guste a quien amablemente y dedico su tiempo a leerlo :p.

Mientras el sol comenzaba a aparecer dando el inicio de un nuevo día, se lograba escuchar por las calles los cascos de caballos, quienes llevaban a cuestas un hermoso carruaje, en el cual a parte de quien lo manejaba, en su interior llevaba consigo a 3 individuos más, de ellos 2 eran bellas chicas mientras que el tercero era un joven de buen parecer.

…..1: **Tranquila, vas a ver que nada malo va a pasar**- Dijo una de las jóvenes mientras buscaba como calmar a su compañera y amiga.

…..2: **Concuerdo con ella, de cualquier forma si algo pasa, estamos aquí para protegerla**- Intento de igual manera el joven.

…..1: **Así es, así que deja de estar nerviosa y relájate**.

…..3: **M-muchas gracias chicos, lo aprecio mucho en verdad, e-es que es nuestro p-primer día y me da un poco de mi-miedo**- Fue la respuesta de la última de ellos.

….1: **Buen punto, ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto cómo serán todos ellos**- Dijo mientras empezaba a divagar en sus pensamientos.

….2: **Se supone que debemos calmarla no ponerla más nerviosa**- Le dijo de manera cortante a su compañera, luego de ver como ponía aún más nerviosa a la otra joven.

…1: **Discúlpame por ser soy**- Desafiándolo.

…2: **Tsk, como sea, lo que tú digas**- Empezando a fastidiarse de esa boba platica.

…3: **C-chicos no p-peleen por f-favor, tenemos que estar unidos, no es tiempo para dis-discutir, además de esa manera me ponen más nerviosa**- Intento calmarlos mientras se sonrojaba al momento de decir lo último.

…1 y 2: **Lo sentimos, no fue nuestra intención**- Musitaron al mismo tiempo.

….3: **Bien, está mejor así**- Regalándoles una de sus características sonrisas.

….1: **Por cierto, ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?**

….2: **No mucho, tomando en cuenta el tiempo que llevamos, deberíamos llegar por lo menos dentro de 45 minutos, o al menos eso creo.**

….1: **Ojala sea cierto, estoy aburrida**.

….3: **Jejejeje, si quieres puedes dormir mientras llegamos**.

….1: **Oye, no es mala idea**.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, se encontraba un chico y una chica caminando por los pasillos de su instituto, su destino la oficina del director para saber para que el motivo de que ellos hayan sido llamados. Al momento que la chica abrió la puerta.

D. Cross: **YUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-** Se abalanzo a su hija Yuki tal y como lo venía haciendo desde que ella era pequeña.

Yuki: **Papá suéltame por favor**- Decía mientras buscaba como zafarse de los brazos de su padre.

D. Cross: **Pero hija, no le prohíbas esta muestra de afecto a tu queridísimo padre**- Apretando más a su hija mientras una pequeña cascada caía de sus ojos.

Yuki: **¡Dije que me soltaras!**- Grito mientras le encestaba un golpe en la cabeza al director Cross.

D. Cross: **Yuukii**- Espeto llorando.

Zero: **En vez de estar haciendo una de sus escena porque mejor no nos dice el por qué nos llamó**- Menciono después de ser testigo de toda esa incomoda escena hecha por su director, "Nunca cambiara" fue lo que el peli plata pensó.

D. Cross: **Claro, es cierto por poco se me olvidaba, bueno en primer lugar debo informales que hoy llegaran nuevo estudiantes los cuales uno formara parte de la clase diurna y dos de la clase nocturna**- Respondió de manera seria.

Zero: **Tsk, eso quiere decir que más de esas escorias vienen para acá**- Dijo molesto.

Yuki: **Un momento, usted dijo que uno de ellos va ser parte de la clase diurna, eso quiere decir que no sabe nada acerca de la 'situación' de los otros dos, ¿verdad?**

D. Cross: **Bueno eso no lo sé, solo me informaron al respecto de los otros dos, según querían que el tercero iba a ser una sorpresa para mí**.

Yuki: **¿Sorpresa?**

D. Cross: **¡SIP, no son considerados!**- Dijo alegremente.

Zero: **No me diga, quiere que nosotros vayamos a recibirlos, ¿no es cierto?**

D. Cross: **Así es, eso es lo segundo que quería hablar con ustedes, ellos llegaran dentro de poco y espero que los traten bien**.

Yuki: **No se preocupe, haremos un buen trabajo, no es verdad Zero**.

Zero: **Como sea**.

Fueron las últimas palabras de ambos antes de irse hacia la entrada en busca de sus nuevos compañeros, para desgracia del peli plata.

D. Cross: **Aah, nunca cambiara… me pregunto cómo se llevaran las cosas cuando ellos dos estén por acá y porqué ella dijo que el tercero iba a ser una sorpresa… lo único que me queda es esperar y ¡rezar para que Zero no trate de matarlos!**

Mientras tanto en el carruaje.

….1: **Aaaaaaaah, ¿ya llegamos?**

….2: **Ya casi**.

….1: **Genial, ya ansió estar allá por fin**.

….3: **Yo igual, jejejeje, s-solo espero agradarle a t-todos**.

…1: **No digas boberías, es decir, ¿a quién no le agradarías?**

…2: **Con cuerdo con ella, a usted las personas siempre le toman cariño, no veo porque preocuparse por eso**.

…3: **S-si**- sonrojada- **D-daré lo mejor de mí**.

…1: **¡Así se habla!**

…2: **Bueno ya llegamos**.

…1: **¡AL FIN!**

…2: **Llego la hora y recuerde usted cuenta con nosotros**.

…3: **Si, lo sé**.

Al momento de bajar lograron ver a dos personas cada uno con su respectivo uniformes, lo primero que les llamo la atención fueron las distintas miradas que ambos les daban. Para Zero y Yuki, se les hiso extraño ver que los nuevos estudiantes venían encapuchados, escapando de que vieran sus rostros por alguna razón, la primera en romper el silencio fue Yuki.

Yuki: **Ustedes deben de ser los estudiantes nuevos, ¿no es así?**

…2: **Ah acertado en su deducción**.

Yuki: **Muy bien, pues sean bienvenidos a la Academia Cross**.

…1: **Gracias, podrían llevarnos con el director por favor**.

Yuki: **Claro, vamos**.

Emprendieron el camino de regreso, aun preguntándose el por qué tanto misterio, pronto lo descubrirían.

Zero: **Aquí sus nuevos inquilinos**.

D. Cross: **Con que ya están aquí**.

…..2: **En un gusto volver a verlo Cross-sama**.

D. Cross: **Vamos, Neji, que te he dicho, no son necesarias tantas formalidades**.

Neji: **Lamento defraudarlo, pero sabe muy bien que eso será muy difícil de cumplir**- dijo Neji al momento de quitarse la capucha mostrando a un chico de tes pálida con una larga cabellera castaña con su ojos cerrados.

D. Cross: **Que mal**.

…..3: **N-no podemos e-evitarlo, des-después de todo Cross-s-sensei**- Yuki y Zero se sorprendieron al escuchar su voz, era suave y dulce al mismo tiempo que reconfortante.

D. Cross: **Pero Hina-chan eso fue hace mucho**.

Yuki: **Un momento, ¿ella le dijo a usted sensei?**

D. Cross: **Sip, tal y como escuch…**.- No logro terminar ya que uno de los dos restantes encapuchados lo rodeo con sus brazos en un gran abrazo.

…1: **¡CROSS-OTOSAN!**

Yuki, Zero y Cross: **¡EH!**

**Continuara….**


	2. Chapter 2

…1: **¡CROSS-OTOSAN!**

Yuki, Zero y Cross: **¡EH!- **Fue la respuestas de las 3 personas quienes quedaron en shock por tales palabras.

Neji: **Tenten se suponía que debía de ser sorpresa**.

…1: **Gomenne, ya no lo pude soportar más**.

D. Cross: **¿E-esperas e-eres Ten-chan? ¿Mi Ten-chan?**– Pregunto con asombro y alegría al momento que veía como la joven lo soltaba del abrazo.

Tenten: **Claro que soy yo, ¿Quién más podría ser**? – Respondió al momento de quitarse la capucha mostrando a una bella joven de piel color morena cabello de igual color que el del otro joven Neji aunque un poco más corto y ojos del mismo color y la cual le regalaba una sonrisa al director.

D. Cross: **¡TEN-CHAN! Hacía tiempo que no sabía de ti, sí que fuiste una grata sorpresa.**

Tenten: **Ella dijo lo mismo, por cierto le manda saludos**.

Zero: **Director podría explicarnos el porqué de todo esto** - Hablado Zero de manera agresiva, todo esto no le daba buena espina, quería respuestas.

Yuki: **Zero tiene razón papá** – Apoyo Yuki luego de salir del shock, quería saber porque esa chica había otosan a su padre, de donde se conocían.

Tenten: **Que desconsiderado otosan**- Dijo Tenten fingiendo decepción.

Hinata: **Eto Tenten-chan no c-creo que debas decir eso**- Buscando la manera de defender al director.

D. Cross: **Por cierto Hina-chan, ya puedes quitarte esa cosa, ya para presentarnos todos correctamente, Ok**.

Hinata: **O-ok** – Respondió para después proceder a quitarse la capucha, Yuki y Zero se sorprendieron al ver a la joven, era una muy hermosa su piel era pálida un poco más que la de Neji, poseía un característico cabello azul violáceo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y en su rostro se acercaban un pequeño sonrojo y al igual que él sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Cross y Yuki: "¡QUE LINDAAAAAI!" lo único que pudieron pensar al verla.

Neji: **Como tenemos prohibido decirlo todo acerca de nosotros, al menos no aun, solo puedo decir, soy Hyuga Neji** – Se presentó Neji a Yuki y Zero aun este estando con los ojos cerrados.

Tenten: **Por mucho que me gustaría decir mi historia, temo que no puedo** – Dijo mientras miraba a Neji – **Soy Shisuka Tenten**.

Hinata: **Umm, eto, y-yo soy Hyuga H-Hinata** – Dijo abriendo sus ojos y regalando una sonrisa junto con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Yuki y Zero, se impactaron al ver sus ojos, eran hermosos de color aperlado con un ligero toque de violeta, en ellos se desbordaba pureza y calidez. Zero reaccionando, recordó algo muy importante acerca de aquellos ojos, aun siendo muy atrayentes de igual manera son un gran riesgo para cualquiera.

Zero: **E-eso ojos, ¡ella es un sangre pura!** – Expreso furioso "¡no solo son vampiros sino que también tenían que ser sangre pura! ¡Pero que está pensando Cross, suficiente tenemos con Kuran!"

D. Cross: **Pues sí, veras….** – Fue interrumpido por Neji, "¿Es que hoy es el día de interrumpir al D. Cross?" se preguntó a sí mismo.

Neji: **Y si lo somos, ¿qué**? – A Neji no le agradaba la actitud que ese sujeto Zero daba para ellos.

Zero: **Director como se atrevió a que estas escorias entraran aquí, suficiente tenemos con los otros chupa sangre y ¡para colmo sangres puras, sabe los problemas que traen!** – Espeto furioso Zero, harto ya de lidiar con vampiros.

Se podía ver diferentes expresiones por parte de los presente, de Yuki asombro, ante las palabras de su compañero y amigo, por parte de Cross resignación y un poco de decepción al ver como Zero seguía enfrascado en odiar a los vampiros, él no estaba en contra pero también quería que el joven comprendiera que no todos los vampiros son malos. Mientras que lo que denotaba en los rostros de Tenten y Neji era enojo, es decir, ¡cómo se atrevía a hablarles de esa manera! Y por último el de Hinata que a pesar primero sentirse triste y dolida por su comentario ya que no quería ser la causa de problemas ni nada de eso, pero después observo directamente a los ojos de Zero y lo que vio le sorprendió, pudo ver que él en su interior sufría mucho, la tristeza y soledad se encontraban presentes en eso ojos, la falta de amor; "pobre, d-debió de haber sufrido mucho, me recuerda a mi antes de conocer a Shisuka-san y Cross-sensei".

Neji: **¡Tú no tienes derecho para hablarnos así! **- Al momento de abrir sus ojos, eran del mismo color que los de Hinata, solo que su mirada era más fuerte y gélida, como intentando ocultar sus emociones. Estaba a punto de ir a golpear a Zero, pero fue detenido al escuchar la voz de Hinata.

Hinata: **¡D-DETENTE NII-SAN! **- Busco como detenerlo, no quería que se comenzara una pelea innecesaria.

Neji: **Pero Hinata-sama.**

Hinata: **D-déjalo a-así nii-san **– Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Neji: **Como usted diga.**

Tenten: **Además Neji, no podemos darle el gusto de ver que tiene razón y tengamos problemas.**

D. Cross: **Bien antes de que todo vuelva a ser un desastre otra vez, Hinata, Neji ustedes estarán en la clase nocturna** – Ambos hyugas asintieron – **Ten-chan tu estarás en la clase diurna, lo que significa que lamentablemente estarán separados.**

Tenten: **Entiendo, sabe que eso no me detendrá el verlos, ¿lo sabe no?** – Pregunto a Cross.

D. Cross: **Ya me lo suponía. Yuki, Zero sean amables de llevarlos a sus respectivos dormitorios y por favor Zero trata de controlarte** – Viendo a un como estaba enojado con respecto a todo.

Yuki: **Muy bien, sígannos por favor** – Dijo intentando de cambiar la atmosfera que había en esa oficina.

Así los 5 jóvenes salieron, y emprendieron camino por los pasillos del instituto hacia sus habitaciones desde ahora, la primera en dejar su a Tenten.

Yuki: **Por lo general las habitaciones son para dos personas, pero por el momento estarás sola **– le advirtió.

Tenten: **No veo ningún problema, bueno aquí nos despedimos chicos, oyasumi **– entrando por fin a su habitación.

Lamentablemente para Zero, por culpa de los hyugas tenía que entrar donde se encontraban todos los vampiros, cosa que el detestaba más. Y para colmo podía escuchar como Yuki conversaba alegremente con la Hyuga, mientras que sentía la mirada del chico Hyuga.

Yuki: **Llegamos, en los estudiantes de la clase nocturna debido a que son pocos cada uno tiene su propia habitación, esta es de usted joven Hyuga** – Le indico a Neji mientras este observaba el interior.

Neji: **Muchas gracias y puede llamarme Neji, señorita Yuki** – Dijo haciendo que Yuki se sonrojara un poco por como él se refirió a ella.

Yuki: **O-ok**.

Hinata: **Adiós nii-san** – Abrazando a Neji.

Neji: **Adiós, no vemos mañana Hinata-sama** – Cerrando así la puerta de su habitación.

Emprendiendo de nuevo su camino aunque no por mucho ya que luego de 5 minutos estaban en frente de la última habitación.

Hinata: **M-muchas g-gracias por tomarse l-la molestia de guiarnos Yuki-chan, Kiryuu-san** – Dijo Hinata mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia a los presentes, quienes se sorprendieron por el amable trato por parte de la chica.

Yuki: **No hay de que Hinata-chan.**

Zero: **No deberías agradecernos, lo hicimos porque el director nos obligó. **

Hinata: Negando con la cabeza – **Aun así, g-gracias** – "¿Por qué es tan amable? ¿Sera que estará planeando algo? No puedo confiarme, después de todo los vampiros no son de fiar" fueron pensamientos por parte de Zero.

Yuki: **Por cierto Hinata, me disculpo por lo que dijo Zero acerca de ustedes en la oficina** – Se sentía mal, los chicos apenas tenían su primer día aquí y ¡ya los habían insultado!

Zero: **Tsk** – Se estaba irritado.

Hinata: **N-no te preocupes t-todo esta perdonado** – Regalándoles una última sonrisa.

Yuki: "¡¿Cómo es posible que no esté enojada?! Después de todo lo que Zero dijo y ella no hace nada" era el pensamiento de Yuki, quien se sorprendió de nuevo por la actitud pasiva de Hinata.

Hinata: **Después de todo Kiryuu-san merece otra oportunidad –** Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación dejando a sus acompañantes en confusión ante su declaración

Yuki, Zero: "¿Segunda oportunidad?, ¿a qué refiere con eso?" eran las preguntas que ambos se hacían mientras regresaban a su habitación.

_¿Que habrá querido decir con eso?..._

…..1: **Al parecer hay nuevos inquilinos en los dormitorios de la clase nocturna** – Se escuchó decir una vos que denotaba emoción ante la noticia.

….2: **No, veo el porqué de tu emoción** – Respondió otra más serena.

….3: **Solo son otros y ya, no veo lo** **emocionante** – Esta vez fue el turno de un voz femenina.

….1: **Hay algo en ellos que me llama la atención ¿que opina Kaname-sama?**

Kaname: **Al parecer…. son sangre pura.**

**Continuara! :p**

**Al transcurso de la plática y la caminata por el pasillo, deje que el tiempo transcurriera un poco rápido que fuese noche ya al final del camino.**


	3. Chapter 3

Espero disculpen la demora, pero es que había estado atada con respecto a la carrera (desgraciados viejos ¬_¬) me honra que haya gente que le guste esta historia, espero sea de su agrado este capítulo XP.

"_Hiro-san_" –_pensamientos_.

**Nowaki-kun** – **hablan.**

_Miyagui-sempai_ – _flashback._

.

.

.

Al día siguiente:

En el sector de los dormitorios de la clase diurna se podía ser testigo de una divertida situación.

Yuki: **¡P-pero tienes que usarlo!**

Tenten: **¡No! ¡No! Y ¡NO!**

Yuki: **Lo siento pero son las reglas.**

Tenten:** Demonios.**

10 minutos después:

Tenten: **¿E-estas s-segura de esto?** – Pregunto muy nerviosa Tenten _"Ahora sé lo que se siente ser Hinata"._

Yuki: **Ya te dije, son las reglas.**

Tenten: **P-pero…** - Poniéndose así sonrojada.

Yuki: **Son las reglas del director **– Sintiéndose mal al ver la desesperación de la joven a su lado.

Tenten: **Esta bien, si no hay de otra **– Resignada se dirigió hacia la salida de su dormitorio _"Otou-san un día de estos voy a matarte, solo espero que Neji no me vea así" _fue lo último que pensó no antes sonrojándose aún más.

_En el salón de clases:_

Maestro: **Muy bien chicos, hoy tenemos a una nueva alumna del extranjero, así que denle una gran bienvenida.**

Todos: **¡Sí!**

Maestro: **Ya puede pasar.**

Asiendo pasar a una Tenten aun un poco apenada por el atuendo que llevaba puesto.

Tenten: **Mucho gusto soy Tenten Cro… quiero decir Seishi** (si le cambie el apellido, el primero no me gusto para nada :/) **Tenten** **Seishi, vengo de Japón donde vivía con Oka-san, me gusta hablar y entrenar con mis amigos, también me gusta mi trabajo. Lo que no me gusta que insulten o hablen mal de mis amigos y que no valoren mis esfuerzos y mi sueño es poder ser mejor que Oto-san, espero nos llevemos bien.**

Yuki sentía un poco de curiosidad al escuchar las últimas palabras de Tenten y más porque se dirigía al director Cross.

Mientras tanto Hinata y Neji se encontraban cada uno con sus propios problemas.

Hinata**: Espero caerles bien a todos hoy… ¡Byakugan!** -buscando a su mejor amiga- **jejeje Tenten-chan no logró convencer a Yuki-chan ni a Cross-sensei acerca de su uniforme **- sonrojándose- **espero que el mío no sea igual de corto** - en eso ve a Zero - **¿hum?** "_Kiryuu-san, me siento mal por él, no puedo creer el gran dolor y soledad que se reflejaban en sus ojos, me recuerda a mi antes de conocer a Tenten-chan_" **como me gustaría ver una bella sonrisa en su rostro…. ¡Eh!** "_m-mejor iré a d-descansar, sí eso hare, así estaré lista para esta noche_" – y así fue dejando envolverse por los brazos de Morfeo, no sin antes pensar "_A Neji-niisan le va a gustar ver a Tenten-chan de esa forma jejeje"_.

Neji: **¡A-achuuu! Rayos era lo que me faltaba, bueno iré preparando todo para esta noche, no sé qué hará 'él' cuando lleguemos, solo espero que Hinata-sama no flaquee cuando estemos frente a ellos **_"me pregunto que estará haciendo Tenten"__**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Clase Diurna (final de clases):_

A: **Oye, y ¿ya te enteraste?**

A: **¿De qué hablas?**

A: **¡Hay nuevo estudiantes de la clase nocturna!**

A: **Enserio, que genial.**

A: **¡Sí!**

A: **Me pregunto cómo serán.**

A: **Yo también.**

Esos eran uno de los tantos comentarios de los cuales provenían de los demás alumnos de la mañana, prácticamente todos estaban curiosos y ansiosos por conocer a los nuevos. Sin poder evitarlo, Tenten comenzó a preocuparse por sus dos amigos.

Tenten: **¿Crees que les irá bien?**

Yuki: **Si, no te preocupes sé que así será, además los de la clase nocturna no son tan malos como crees.**

Tenten: **Por bien de ellos que así sea.**

Yuki: **¿Uh?**

Zero: **No veo porque te preocupas tanto por ellos.**

Tenten: **No veo nada de malo en ello **– Desagradándole el tono de Zero.

Yuki: **Zero, es mejor que te cal…** - La interrumpió el peli plateado.

Zero: **No le veo la lógica a tanta preocupación, esos chupa sangre del infierno ya están con los suyos, solo son un montón de escorias y más a esa chica sangre pura, los de esa categoría son los peores** – Menciono ya harto de estar hablando de aquellos quien el más odiaba, siendo también l gota de derramo el vaso para la paciencia de la japonesa.

Yuki: **¡Zero! **_"Porque tiene que ser tan cabeza dura"._

Tenten: **Kiryuu Zero, ¿Quién te crees que eres**? – Dijo Tenten mientras empuñaba sus manos con ira – **Te prohíbo que hables de mis amigos de esa manera y más si se trata de Hinata-chan, tsk ni siquiera has tenido el gusto en conocerlos y te atreves a dirigirte así a ellos, eres de lo peor, no sabes nada acerca de ellos** – Ya, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida del salón – **Por cierto, tú no eres nadie para hablar, después de todo tú también eres uno de ellos o ¿me equivoco?** – Con una sonrisa de superioridad al ver los rostros de ambos jóvenes, Tenten se dirigió a su habitación _"otro más para mi lista negra"._

"_¡Ella lo sabía! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo?"_, eran una de tantas preguntas que ambos jóvenes se planteaban ante las previas palabras de su compañera. Quien se encontraba enojada por lo que dijo Zero hacia sus amigos.

Tenten: **Como se atreve, si no fuera por mi entrenamiento él ya estuviera muerto, **_"calma Tenten, calma, mejor iré a ver a los chicos, según Yuki, nosotros salimos ellos entran" – _Así comenzó su camino hacia la entrada de los dormitorios nocturnos, al ver a todos los alumnos de la mañana, a pocos pasos de llegar hasta que sintió el viento pasar por sus piernas haciendo que se sonrojara – **Rayos, no puedo dejar que me vean así, al menos no Neji, mejor los veré otro día, y sin esta horrible cosa puesta, … ¡Oh por!** _"¡Hinata-chan tiene que usar una también! Pobre de aquel quien la vea demás jejeje" _– Mientras caminaba de regreso escucho unos gritos.

Yuki: **Muy bien todos háganse hacia atrás.**

A: **¡No otra vez!**

A: **¡Cross siempre lo arruina todo!**

A: **¡Vete de aquí!**

Yuki: **Cálmense y regresen a sus habitaciones, por favor** – Dijo mientras una pequeña gota caiga de su cabeza.

A: **Estorbas aquí Cross, porque no mejor te largas.**

Yuki: **B-bueno…**

Tenten:_"Pobre Yuki, no se merecen que la traen así"._

Zero: **¡Silencio! ¡Cállense ahora mismo y lárguense a sus habitaciones**! – Menciono con una expresión que atemorizo a todos los presentes.

A: **¡Aaah! ¡Corran!**

A: **¡Es el demonio Zero! **– Todos comenzaron a correr por sus vidas.

Zero: **No deberías dejar que te traten así, lo sabes no**.

Yuki: **No es para tanto**.

Tenten:** A pesar de todo defiende a su amiga**, "_Jajajaja el demonio Zero jejeje ya sé cómo llamarle a partir de ahora…_" **Espero que los chicos tengan un mejor primer día de lo que tuve yo** – Sin más se encerró en su habitación.

.

.

.

Neji: **Hinata-sama ya es hora.**

Hinata: **Hai.**

Neji: **No se preocupe, cualquier cosa yo estaré aquí junto a usted **_"muerto aquel que vea de manera impropia a Hinata-sama"_**.**

Hinata: **Arigato niisan.**

Sin más se dirigieron hacia el que sería su salón de clases desde hoy, sin saber que eran esperados por cierto grupo de vampiros.

.

.

.

_**FIN.**_

Aka: Lo admito este quedo aburrido T_T.

Hiro-san: Gracias por resaltar lo obvio ¬_¬.

Aka: No es mi culpa, me quitaron la inspiración u.u, bueno al menos lo termine.

Hiro-san: Solo eres excusas.

Tenten: ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! Yo no quiero usar esa falda, yo odio las faldas.

Aka: Gomen, pero tienes que usarla.

Tenten: Pero ¿Por qué?

Aka: Porque yo lo digo, además yo soy quien escribe.

Tenten: T_T – sale corriendo llorando.

Hiro-san: O_O'.

Aka: Eso fue raro.

Hiro-san: Gracias por haber leído esta rareza de historia.

_SAYONARA._


End file.
